


it's time to run.

by nobodysdarlin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weird Plot Shit, this isn't even fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysdarlin/pseuds/nobodysdarlin
Summary: DON'T EVEN ASK ME. i had a dream.inspired by "time to run" by lord huron. go listen to it and then read this.





	it's time to run.

"Gotta go! Come on, grab your shite!" Chibs came bellowing in through the door, knocking it back with such force that it left a hole in the drywall of their entryway.

Juice was so surprised at the noise and tone of Chibs' voice that he completely missed his mouth, dumping cereal and cold milk down the front of his shirt. He blinked the sleep out of him, glancing around the kitchen to make sure he wasn't missing something- were they on fire? were the Myan's suddenly stampeding their living room?

"What in the actual fuck man? Where's the fire?"

But Chibs wasn't listening. He was laser focused on shoving clothes into an old duffel, muttering to himself, eyes wild and curtained by hair that was dripping sweat. He was spinning circles throughout the house, dropping to the floor and opening the safe that was bolted down in their pantry. He was unloading passports, his Visa, stacks of cash they'd squirreled away the last few years, and his M9.

It was then that Juice's head started spinning. Whatever had happened must have been huge. Not backing into Gemma's truck huge. Capital murder huge. Fucking a Son huge. Killing a Russian huge. They'd gotten through all of those things. What was going on now, though, was beyond Juice in his early morning haze.

"You've gotta use your words Chibbie." Juice said, joining in on the frantic packing, not asking what to bring, just grabbing enough to get them to point B.

"Man- fucking- tell me what the hell is going on? Where are we going?" Juice finally stopped, out of breath, annoyed even in the face of them being in way over their heads.

Chibs finally paused, chest heaving from his mania, and looked at Juice. He looked (if it was even possible) bigger than ever, standing in their living room like a dark formidable giant. His eyes were saucers from the adrenaline hammering through him. He blew his cheeks out, eyes leveling with Juice.

"It's bad. I'll tell you more once we git there. For now, let's just focus on getting out of here and gone while we have time. I can't guarantee anything until we are the fuck out of here."

His voice was gravely. They'd been drug through the shit before but never enough where Juice could feel the finality of it. Never enough where Juice felt in his gut these would be the last few minutes he ever spent in their home.

Juice nodded slowly in understanding, able to hear his heart beating in his ears. He finished up packing a bag and changed his clothes, following Chibs through the backdoor off of their kitchen. He headed up the driveway but Chibs whistled, jerking his head towards the garage.

"Cage? Really...?" Juice followed suit, shouldering the garage door up and throwing both of their bags into the bed of their old green truck. He slid into the cab as Chibs cranked the motor, trying not to pepper too many questions out loud.

They backed out of the drive, pulling through the lot next to them to avoid hitting the bikes. Juice looked over at Chibs, who still hadn't said anything.

"I feel like I'm being pretty calm right now, but you've got to give me something babe. We aren't bringing the bikes. You're obviously wrecked. What the hell?"

Chibs breathed for what seemed like the first time all morning. He was looking at their house, not saying anything, as the truck grumbled warmly in idle. He turned and looked at Juice, smiled weakly, and said, "It's time to go."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "time to run" by lord huron. 
> 
> It's time to run, they'll string me up for all that I've done  
> I'm going soon, gonna leave tonight, gotta leave tonight by the light of the moon  
> I did it all for you, well I hope you know the lengths I've gone to  
> What's a man to say? They'll be looking for me, should be on my way


End file.
